Echelon Executive Corporation
Stats Registered: Yes Nation of Registry: Solarian Empire Known for: Luxury VIP Transportation, Security, and shipbuilding Overview The Echelon Executive Corporation started it’s life in 3675 by a man named Peter Harcourt, an ex-commercial pilot who came into a large sum of money through inheritance. With the ideal of premier executive travel he started a private hire company called “Harcourt Services”. After building a decent reputation with several high-class clients, the company changed its name to “Harcourt Executive” and expanded into interplanetary travel. In the year 3998 the company had grown to be one of the most successful travel companies humanity had ever produced, not for size but for reputation. Unfortunately the Harcourt family had not, the current owner and descendant of Peter Harcourt - James Harcourt - had an unsavoury gambling habit that lost him all shares in the company to a John Lassiter. Mr Lassiter had extensive criminal connections and used his newfound business to benefit his illegitimate gains. In the year 4076 Mr Lassiter fell foul of another, unknown criminal element and the new owner of the business became a mystery - with “John Smith” being the official CEO’s name, John Smith, although being a real person and the official CEO of the company was simply a front man and a puppet to those really in control. In 4590 Vladimir Vasiliev became the CEO of the company and immediately re-branded the firm “Echelon Executive”, the reason is not clear however the re-branding was so sudden and aggressively advertised that Echelon Executive became the most talked about name in executive and luxury travel. Services The company boasts a wide range of services compared to its original form. The original service of executive private hire shuttles is still one of the provided services however is not the company’s mainstay. Echelon Cruises is a subdivision that exclusively provides cruises of noteworthy, beautiful and remarkable locations. Offering the best services money can buy to those that can afford it. The biggest slice of the company is focused on interstellar travel, providing luxury and security hand-in-hand. Security Security is something taken extremely seriously by Echelon. The Echelon Security Service is a subdivision of the Echelon Corporation that solely handles the entire company's security needs. All Echelon transports carry at least two security officers and for a one-off premium, customers can be provided with improved security in the form of armed transport and/or escorts. Echelon Security also handles the security of the Targaryen System, operating patrol craft and are the policing force on all three colonies in the system.See List of Echelon Security Vessels. Shipbuilding The Echelon Shipyard is located in orbit around Verde, This is where all Echelon licensed vessels are built and tested, although weapons testing takes place at the outer rim of the system.See List of Echelon Vessels for Sale. Holdings Location The Echelon Executive HQ is based within Targaryen (a multiple star system officially known as Delta Anglicus), located in the Eastern area of the Solarian Verge. The HQ is aboard Targaryen Station, a large installation that not only houses the corporate headquarters, but is also home to a luxury stopover hotel and a starport. Delta Angelicus System The Delta Anglicus system is entirely owned by the Echelon Corporation.Private ownership of habitable planets, or planets in strategic locations, is now illegal. It’s twin-stars provide abundant light and heat for solar energy production and bathe the three habitable worlds in the system with glorious sunlight. All three worlds have been colonised by the company and are a close-knit thriving society. Each planet boasts extravagant tourist attractions. Planets Echelon Delta: The “Capital” world is the innermost planet in the system, Echelon Delta is a world almost entirely covered in metropolis. The planet has laws and regulations that are as lax and unrestricted as Solarian Regulations will allow which has led to the planet being in a constant economic boom. Targaryen Station is in a constant equatorial orbit around this world. Horthis: Horthis is a temperate world and the outermost of the three. Both the northern and southern poles are frozen whilst the equator is a parched desert, there are two strips of land between each polar ice-zone and the equatorial desert which are lush and verdant. This planet draws in adventure seeking tourists and secretive corporations alike. Echelon allows for corporate Research and Development to be carried out on the planet in the coldest and hottest regions of the planet away from the tourist zones. This research and development is “off the books” as far as Echelon are concerned and they have explicitly waived all responsibility for any activities conducted within the facilities.All research and development is now required to be recorded and the planetary government is liable for any and all research that takes place. Verde: Verde is a tropical paradise and rich garden world. One large continent stretches around the planet along its equator. Multiple islands sit in the northern and southern tropical seas which are holiday hotspots. The equatorial continent is home to farmland and luxury residential vistas, blending seamlessly into the environment. References Category:Corporations